1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power management, and more particularly but not exclusively to voltage regulators.
2. Description of the Background Art
Power management for electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, digital music players, and the like, involves the use of a voltage regulator to provide a tightly regulated supply voltage. A popular voltage regulator employed in electronic devices is a DC-DC (direct current-to-direct current) converter. The DC-DC converter is provided by its vendor in integrated circuit (IC) form. To save on design and manufacturing costs, as well as to shorten time to market, the DC-DC converter is designed to operate in a variety of conditions to meet different customer requirements. For each customer or application, a DC-DC converter thus needs to be manually calibrated to meet particular user requirements, such as, for example, output voltage and switching frequency. The manual calibration procedure is not trivial, and typically requires electrical engineers with experience in power management and in using the particular DC-DC converter.